


Symbiotic

by ButterflyPrincess



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rush hour, botlane dynamics, something like character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPrincess/pseuds/ButterflyPrincess
Summary: The best kind of relationship within a botlane is a symbiotic one, advantageous for both sides.It rarely is true, such a botlane is hard to find, hard to put together. It doesn't work that easily.Except that sometimes, it does. For Peter and Vincent, it really does work that easily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a short word-vomit of one of my newest fave ships.  
> I mean, I'm basically supposed to write a billion other things but I needed to get this off my head. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, have fun <3

_symbiosis = any interdependent or mutually beneficial relationship between two persons, groups, etc._

 

__

 

__

Symbiotic

 

The best kind of relationship within a botlane is a symbiotic one,  advantageous for both sides.  Carrying each other on the bad days, correcting each other's mistakes and being an invincible unit on the good days. You should be able to carry each other and carry your whole team together. That's an ideal, the best case scenario. It rarely is true, such a botlane is hard to find, hard to put together. It doesn't work that easily.

 

Except that sometimes, it does. For Peter and Vincent, it really does work that easily.

 

And Peter doesn't even know why they work so well, have worked so well ever since the very beginning. He almost feels guilty for how little it has ever worked with Bora and how it's even better than with Zaqueri which he would've never thought was possible because they were  _the_ botlane. Rush Hour. The kings of the 2v2, at the very least in NA. Maybe even internationally to some degree.

 

But he and Zaqueri haven't worked nearly as easily, even though they used to be so strong together. They had fights, they kissed and made up in every sense of it more than they had just worked. At the time Peter thought that was just due to inner-team relationships were generally doomed, set to just not work. Too much time spent together, in one house, 24 hours a day, seven days a week. It sounds like a natural thing to fail just thinking about it.

 

Peter doubts that view by now. He has doubted it ever since Regi had announced something along the lines of “We're going to try out that Biofrost-kid.” He kind of recalled the name from some of his Solo Queue games. A good player, that's the first thing he associates with the name. Mechanically strong, smart as well. He doesn't know a lot more.

 

But it's ridiculous, really. How much they click as soon as they play together. There's one or two times when they aren't quite on the same page but that's okay. That' what happens if you don't know each other. But all in all, it works and it works so much better than with Bora, Peter really wants to feel bad. But all he feels is relief and he smiles as he says “I want this guy.”

 

.

.

.

 

Teaching and learning is something crucial within a team and soon shapes up to be a thing Peter and Vincent are significantly good at. As Peter teaches Vincent about all the lane swaps and rotations and shit that just doesn't happen in Solo Queue but does happen in LCS, Vincent teaches him when to just shut the fuck up and follow a call. Peter knows that if Zaqueri knew this he would shake his head in endless piles of disbelief because never has he ever managed to make the one and only almighty “Doublelift” shut up and follow once.

 

Maybe it's because him and Zaqueri both suffered from their respective confidence and ego more than they ever profited. Both never would have really listened to the other when they weren't automatically agreeing. “Go in” - “'Kay, I'm going” was one of the few things they listened to but even then they never really listened, they just happened to be of the same opinion.

 

Vincent, however, makes Peter listen, even if he's saying the complete opposite of what Peter is thinking. It's trust. Pure and actual trust. Peter doesn't understand why he listens to Vincent more than to pretty much everyone else. What is special about that guy? What can be so special about a simple – though admittedly cute – Canadian boy, three years younger than him, less experienced and less familiar, less close than Zaqueri had been.

 

Maybe it's because he's so calm. Because his criticism rarely sounds like frustration or insults. Vincent learns and teaches and Peter does, too, but Vincent is just so much better at it. Because at some point he will have every detail of competitive League down and Peter still won't be a decent team mate. On the other hand he will always continue to teach him, he will always continue to make him a better person, at least a little better.

 

But maybe it's because you just can't say “no” to Vincent. Because his voice is so sincere, so earnest that you just  _have to_ listen. Because he just looks at Peter like he wanted to say “I wish you listened to me like I listen to you” and not like Zaqueri used to, “Just listen to me, prick.” And maybe because his smile when Peter tells him he's awesome is the most beautiful thing on earth.

 

Or maybe, but just maybe. Maybe Peter listens to Vincent not because of the way he smiles at him, not because of the way he smiles and not even because of the way he looks him in the eyes. Maybe it's because of the way it makes him feel, how it makes his heart flutter in his chest and butterflies erupt in his stomach. Maybe he just wants to see him smile a bit more, wants him to be happy. And maybe he wants Vincent to like him.

 

And maybe... Maybe he's just completely in love with the guy.

 

The thought alone makes him feel scared because he remembers how so many things went wrong with him and Zaqueri. But at the same time he feels like  _this_ is different, so much different. It's just not the same and he knows it. The dynamic is different, everything is different, so he wants to stop comparing Vincent to Zaqueri. It's still within one team and it'll still be them being together all the time no matter what but Peter wants to believe it won't affect them as much.

 

It's like any relationship is no different from a botlane one. Both are symbiotic, in the best case. It's supposed to make both parties feel good, to make both feel loved and it's also learning and teaching and forming a bond, as strong as it can possibly be. And maybe they can teach each other how to be decent at relationships, even though they both don't really know.

 

And they may not know how to make it perfect, maybe not even how to make it work but when Peter finally approaches Vincent and they laugh at how they've both been pining for months they know they'll have to at least try because they are such a good team in lane, why wouldn't they have the best fucking relationship to ever exist?

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Marius (RacoonBot) for his short beta <3  
> (Though some things were actually correct pfffffffffff (jk I love you)


End file.
